Happy Birthday Idiot
by Girasole
Summary: Its Spain birthday and Romano forgot! Will he even bother to remember or go on his merry little way?


Why was everyone calling? Today of all days!?

"Oi ! Romano is Spain there?" It was Prussia and he sounded very excited.

"No, he isn't, why?" Romano rolled his eyes why was this loser even calling?

"....." Prussia remained silent for a moment before he broke off into laughter and just said "good luck" before he hung up.

"Wait! What the hell Prussia!" Romano tried to yelled into receiver, but he had already hung up.

God Dammit! Why was everyone like this today!? Every time Romano would ask why the hell they were call they would either ignore his damn question or laugh right in his damn face! Was this all funny to them!?

"Bonjour my dear friend, Spain Joy-"

"This isn't Antonio you wine freak it's Romano"

Silence.

"Oh! Bonjour Romano! Is Spain around!?"

"No. Why are _you_ calling?"

"Non, if you don't not know then I cannot tell, au revoir!"

"Argh! You stupid freak!" Romano slammed the phone down, before he could hear the crackling laughter of France.

This was all very very frustration for the Italian. Curse them he'll just find out for himself!

_Ring, ring ring!_

Damn it!

"Hello!?" Romano was already secretly planning to destroy the phone and shoving it down the garbage disposal.

"Must you be so loud Romano?" It was Austria and someone else who was screaming on the other end.

"Is Spain there? I would like to speak with him" he was silent for a moment before he spoke again "and so would Hungary"

"No he isn't here why?"

"Oh, well it was nothing important, but could you tell him to call me back?"

"Can't you just leave a message?"

"Um its can of personal"

"Fine then I'll tell him bye" and with that Romano slammed the phone down once again.

He was exhausted picking up the phone and slamming down the phone all day was tiring. Earlier that day Romano had let himself in the Spainard's home only to find it empty. He would of had guessed he was out back in his tomato field or just out shopping, but Romano never made the effort to check he was too lazy, but instead he went to his living and began to flip through the tv channels.

"ahh!" another voice made the Italian country jump out of his socks.

It was Spain and he looked shock.

"Damn it why the hell are you so loud!?" shot back Romano growing irritated.

"Oh! Its you!" Spain gave out a sigh of relief and he began laughing making Romano grow even more mad.

"I thought you were a stranger!" continued Spain "I thought someone broke into my house thank goodness it was you!"

Romano's face flushed he had noticed that Spain was not a wearing a shirt and that it was around his neck, his green eyes were dancing with excitement, and he was sweating from the hard work he had just been doing. Was he working out back?

"What? I'm not allowed in your house now? Am considered an intruder?" Romano changelled. "If you didn't want me over then I'll just leave then" Romano sat up from where he was sitting and headed for the door, but Spain stopped him from doing so.

"Wait! Don't go Lovi did I make you mad?" Spain was talking about a hundred miles a minute. "If I did lo siento! I'm sorry please don't go!"

Why was Spain so suddenly pushy?

Whatever he didn't care "What were you doing outside?" he then asked

Spain's face sadden "Ah~ the tomatoes aren't doing good Romano! Their dying. Its so cold outside!"

"And that explains your shirtlessness?"

"What? Oh no, but" He sighed. "I guess we'll just have to buy them from the store" he suggested.

Romano pulled away "Fine then and oh yea a whole bunch of people have been calling you and its been driving me insane."

Romano threw himself on the couch and continued watching tv as Spain made his way over to the phone and flipped through the caller id.

"Mi amigos!" he exclaimed a little too loud.

"Yea and they haven't stopped calling all day it's annoying" retorted Romano.

Spain began calling all of his friends, but the same thing that he continued repeating was over the phone was "Thank you! I'm so happy you remembered!" Whatever that meant. Another phone began ringing but it wasn't the house phone it was Romano's.

And of course it wasn't an unrecognizable ring tone. Of course Italy would be calling why wouldn't he?

"Ciao?" answered Romano in a rather monotone.

"Ah! Ciao Romano! Is Spain there!?"

Romano sat up, suspicious now "why?"

"Don't you know Romano its Spain's birthday today!" Romano shook his head "no its not, his birthday is on February 12, which is....today. Shit!"

"Ehh? Don't tell me you forgot !"

"No! I didn't forget I just didn't remember that's all"

"That's called forgetting Romano!"

"No! That's called shut the hell up Italy!"

"Your so mean Romano! So what are you going to do now?" he asked concern filling his voice.

Romano couldn't believe that he had forgotten that idiot's birthday and to make matters worse he didn't even notice it when everyone was 'suddenly' calling and asking for him.

Romano rubbed his head what the hell was he going to do now? "Listen Italy I think I may need your help"

------

"Romano!" It was Spain and he was glowing. (No, really you could see it)

"I'm leaving" suddenly announced Romano as he jumped right off the couch again shrugging his coat on.

"Que?! But you just got here!"

"No you just got here I have been here for almost two hours without you here" corrected Romano.

"Bu-"

Romano shook his head and smirked "You kept me waiting too long" he made his way to the door.

"But Romano isn't there something you want to say to me before you go?"

Romano played dumb, thought about for a moment before saying "Oh, that's right bye" and slammed the door behind him leaving Spain alone in his house.

------

"Alright Italy what do you want me to do"

Italy who had been waiting for his older brother at a bench park suddenly beamed "well you could always buy him flowers and a birthday card"

"What are you crazy!? That's so stupid!"

"Ve~, but that's what people usually do when it's someones birthday Romano!"

"Uh no people usually give someone a card and gift and then call it a day"

Italy's face faltered "aww Romano be serious! You really want to give Spain something special right?"

Romano flushed "no! He's not that special!"

Italy took that as a yes "well we could always try different stores! And see what he likes!"

Romano shrugged "fine its better then standing out here in the cold" and off they went to find the best present out there for their dear Spain.

--

"Do you like this one?"

"No"

"How about this one"

"No"

"This one?"

"NO! Can we just get out of here I'm bored and nothing here is worth anything, Italy"

Italy groaned "aww, but that's what you said about the last five stores we went to!"

"Well nothing here is good enough!" Romano shot back "let's just go back home I'm tried"

"Ve~ Okay" Italy agreed trolling after his brother.

"Ugh, I can't believe we didn't find anything damn it!" exclaimed Romano, but then it hit him. God why didn't he realize this before!?

"I'm leaving Italy, thanks for the help, but I think I'm done here"

------

That night Romano arrived back at the Spaniard's home, taking everything he had bought and made from the car and into the house.

"Oi Spain! Are you in here?" No response. Good. It gave Romano time to set up. After he was finished.

Romano continued storming through the huge mansion Spain called a house.

"Hey are you here?....Answer me Damn it!"

"Nn?" It was a small sound and Romano heard it, he opened the door to the Spaniard's door only to find him asleep on his bed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing get up now!" shouted Romano as he darted across the room.

"Ah~ Lovi why are you so loud?"

Oh god, he was sulking. Romano could tell just by the way Spain talked into his pillow and his body was spread all out on the bed, but this he ignored and continued "Look their is something in the kitchen that you have to see"

Spain sighed "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Now"

"What is it?"

Romano hesitated before settling on something "Well I went to cook something and I let the water boiling hot and one of the stupid turtles got in it and-" although, before Romano could finish Spain had jumped from the bed at lighting speed and dashed towards the kitchen.

"Que!?" he shouted down the halls, but then he was silent at the view before him was so...so.. "L-Lovi?"

Romano came up from behind him, embarrassed to no end. In his kitchen was a basket full of tomatoes, Romano had been growing in his home for quite sometime now, a cheesy looking plushie tomato, and a bouquet of flowers.

Spain turned to see a very flustered looking Romano.

"You did this all for me!? I thought you forgot!" Spain had lost his depressed mood and was so happy. He threw his arms around Romano making him even more red. Romano hesitated for a bit , but returned Spain's hug and said "Happy Birthday, Idiot"

-End-

* * *

**A/N:Happy Birthday my lovely Spain~ Is all I have to say!**


End file.
